Mayoría de edad
by Emilia L. Cortez
Summary: Link observa, escucha y ama a una sola persona...


**Mayoría de edad.**

_Los personajes y nombres de estos no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

One-Shot.

Ahí vas tú, caminando siempre tan elegantemente, siempre con tu porte de dama, porque eso eres, una dama.

Tú no te das cuenta de mi acecho, nunca lo haces, después de todo el camino por el que te paseas tiene muchos transeúntes, así es la Universidad.

Híjole, no sabes cuanto me gusta verte caminar, así, bien bonito, como si en vez de caminar, evitando toda la gente, en realidad estés en un baile privado de ballet.

Desgraciadamente yo estoy en un piso superior y tú estás abajo, lo que hace que no vea tus hermosos ojos azules, pero veo con claridad tus _jeans _azul claro, tu camisa de botones blanca, sin nunca llegar al escote, pues ya lo dije; eres una dama, veo tu pelo castaño, bien recogido en una trenza como siempre ocultando algo tus orejas puntiagudas en mi capo de visión… desde el primer momento en que te vi en ese callejón que siempre visito para comprar los libro de la escuela, me enamoré de ti, aunque tú ni me conoces, bueno más bien no conoces lo que siento por ti.

Porque si que me conoces.

Pero esta barrera de… bueno mejor no lo pienso, odio pensar en cosas inútiles cuando hay cosas más importantes, como observarte.

Pero finalmente desapareces de mi campo de visión, al principio me resigno a ver si de pura casualidad vuelves, por si se te olvido algo, después de todo ya ha pasado algo así, algunas veces, y yo solo te miro desde arriba.

–¡Link! –me habla, Saria mi amiga de la infancia, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

–Sí, ya voy. –digo derrotado, la clases ha empezado, y falta algo más de tiempo para volverte a ver.

Las clases de Literatura, Lengua, e Historia pasan ante mí lentamente hasta el punto de desesperarme, ¿Por qué el tiempo no puede ser así cuando estoy contigo? finalmente llega, la clase de Matemáticas, la clase que me toca contigo.

Y otra vez, pero ahora si que puedo ver tus ojos, azul oscuro, casi como el mar, puedo ver tu frente amplia, veo tu bonita diadema de cobre, la que siempre traes puesta y con adornos de flores.

Ahora te veo de espaldas, observo tus caderas como se ajustan suavemente a la camisa blanca, no soy un pervertido ni mucho menos, pero cuando se trata de ti con gusto me convierto en el observador más experto.

Veo como anotas en el pizarrón ecuaciones, números, letras, corrigiendo algunas cosas, tú eres inteligente ¿verdad? veo tus manos blancas, suaves, como me gustaría tenerlas entre las mías, sintiendo tu piel. Así siempre te he soñado…

La clase termina.

Con doloroso pesar me separo de ti para la siguiente clase.

Alguna vez mi abuela me explico que el amor es una maravillosa experiencia, pero para mi no es más que una tortura, pues no te puedo dar mi amor como yo desearía que fuese.

El resto de las clases me la paso pensando en ti… pensando como sería si yo o tú estuviéramos en distintas circunstancias, ilusionándome con alguna vez decirte "te quiero" sin la barrera que se levanta frente a nosotros. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que una chica se me ha declarado y yo le he rechazado.

Acaban todas las clases de mi horario por el día de hoy.

Pero aún falta algo más…

Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, hoy es jueves, y hoy tengo tutoría contigo.

Soy un bastardo, me digo a mi mismo, mientras pienso en como me metí en esto, sí lo sé, te mentí descaradamente al decirte que no comprendía la clase de Matemática, a decir verdad, puedo resolver completamente solo la ecuación más complicada, pero es algo de lo cual no me arrepiento del todo, después de todo es la excusa perfecta para observarte más de cerca.

Ahora estoy en la biblioteca. Rayos, la pequeña ventana de la puerta me avisa mi deplorable estado, mi cabello desordenado rubio, mis lamentables ojeras, que tengo por pensar en ti todas las noches, me fijo en el suelo, y veo mis lamentables _converse_, sucios, creo que lo único aceptable es que mis pantalones y mi camisa de color verde, los aretes siempre me los quito cuando se trata de ti.

Resignándome a que veas mis _converse_, las ojeras y mi pelo rebelde hago acopio de fuerza respirando hondamente y entrando a la biblioteca.

Ahí estas leyendo tranquilamente, ¡Rayos! la verdad cualquier posición te favorece, sentada, parada, agachada… etcétera. Me acerco a ti, con mi pulso a cien por hora, siento como me pongo rojo. Pero me siento a tu lado.

Ahora sí y para el broche final del día de hoy huelo tu perfume, suave, sin ser abrumador, el perfume se llama _Magnolia,_ ¿No es verdad? Lo sé por que una vez mi hermana lo compró pero no le gustó, así que ahí tengo la botellita, y me la pongo en la muñeca y la huelo cada vez que no te veo.

Demonios debería de saber que para mi no es saludable estar de esta forma, sufriendo de Mal de Amores por ti.

¿Por qué tenias que ser mi maestra de Matemáticas y yo solo tú alumno?

Así ha sido, así es, no solo el hecho de ser maestra y alumno, si no también que seas mayor que yo por ocho años, que todos digan que tienes novio, que tú padre es dueño de una prestigiosa compañía…

La clase privada termina y tú me sonríes de forma encantadora. Si lo sé soy un embustero, ya conocía como hacer la ecuación. Pero me encanta escuchar tu voz melodiosa, ver como frunces el ceño cuando a propósito me equivoco, y por sobretodo ver como me sonríes; frunciendo la nariz y achicando los ojos, cuando finalmente "aprendo" la ecuación.

Hoy y sin todo, sin importarme que seas mi maestra, que seas mayor que yo, que tengas novio, que seas rica, y mil razones más, te lo pido.

Quiero tener una cita contigo.

Te lo pido y me sorprendes.

–¡Claro! ¿Cuándo? –dices como algo sorprendida.

–Hoy hay una feria en la ciudadela. –te digo

–Entonces ¿Hoy?

Asiento afirmativamente y tú das la hora, 6:00 de la tarde.

Entre la noche, sin luna llena de estrellas, los farolitos de la ciudad, escucho tu risa trinate, te pusiste muy guapa, te soltaste elegantemente el pelo, tenias un suéter holgado, la noche era fresca, te pintaste los labios de cereza, como no lo haces en la Facultad, me das la mano y finalmente uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido.

Nos divertimos ¿no es verdad? había una función de payasos, compramos pompas de jabón, nos reímos como posesos…

Y finalmente me besaste.

Al principio me sorprendí, por un momento pensé que todo era un sueño. Pero la posición incomoda en la que estaba, con la espalda apretada a piedras de cantera, me avisaron que no era un sueño.

Hoy y sin todo, ya soy mayor de edad. Hoy te puedo amar. Zelda.


End file.
